Futurama 2 years later
by Mzd0rkaY
Summary: Leela and Fry meet two years after they all split up.


Futurama:Two years later  
  
  
  
Prologue: It's been ten years since the troop split up. Fry set off to look for his parents forgetting that he was in the future and they've long passed. When he realized he had no where else to go, he attempted to go back to Professor Farnsworths lab but couldn't due to the fact that he some how ended up in a dark room where he was running on a hamster wheel. Eventually he got out. The next day, Fry went to the bar, and the guys at the bar, seeing that Fry was a complete idiot, told him to try to bite his ear.That got him going for a LONG time. Leela tried to settle with her fellow mutants. She found the sweetest guy named Hairy who had one eye too! He also had so much hair on his face that you can barely see anything but his eyes and his teeth when he smiled.But she still loved him. She felt so comfortable with him. Unfortunately when their time came of intercourse, they found more mutant qualities of each other. It turned out, Leela had more than one eye! She had two more gigantic eyes on her boobs just staring at him. He was freaked out for a while. A moment later, he smiled nervously at her. Then he looked back at her tits and saw it blinking at him. He almost screamed. Leela could tell that he was way freaked out by her, so she offered to give him head. All his troubles were gone at that moment. She was working down to his pants and when she unzipped his pants she saw something PUMP up! She was freaked out and he explained how his dick was like a jack in the box!!!Then he said "well I was okay with your blinking boobs, so can't you accept that? Baby, I love you and youre the greatest thing that ever stepped into my life and looks don't matter to me"   
  
Leela and her boobs looked at him and blinked for a while. Then she said "YOU CRAZY."   
  
br  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
So anyways 2 years later Fry finally gave up and found out that its IMPOSSIBLE to bite your ear and Lila stopped looking for that special guy. They figured their life was wasted so they both went to the dumpster. Leela heard something in the rubbish. Then Fry popped out and said "WOOPIE! I found a hamster." After a few seconds of admiration towards the hamster, he squeezed it with both his hands screaming a tribal warrior. Leela was shocked.  
  
br  
  
"Fry, how could you kill an animal with your two own hands."  
  
br  
  
"Well it's simple. You jut wait for the-----"  
  
br  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
br  
  
Then Fry said "You look vaguely familiar."  
  
br  
  
"Fry its me, Leela!"  
  
br  
  
Totally ignoring what leela had just said, "You remind me of this bossy one eyed freak I used to know."  
  
br  
  
"Freak?! Well excuse me!" shouted Leela.  
  
br  
  
"You're excused. Hah! So it was you who let out gas. It smelled and for a moment I thought it was me" said Fry.  
  
br  
  
"No! It wasn't me! Fry we have to---"  
  
br  
  
Before Leela could finish what she was saying, she noticed Fry was taking out some glasses.  
  
br  
  
Then she said "I didn't know you had bad eye sight"  
  
br  
  
Fry: "That's cause you don't know me! Man. People these days."  
  
br  
  
Leela: "It's me!!!! LEELA!!!"  
  
br  
  
Fry: "WhAAAtever. So, hows your eyesight being that you only have (chuckles) one eye" then fry burst out in laghter  
  
br.  
  
Leela: "Well actually I lost my glasses on the way here."  
  
br  
  
Fry: "Would you like to borrow some contacts?"  
  
br  
  
Leela: "Sur---"  
  
br  
  
Then Fry said with laughter in his voice "Wait I just remembered. I only have 2!!! HAHAHAHA. Too bad you only have one eye"  
  
br  
  
Leela: (rolls eye) "look fry we really need to get back to Professor Farnsworths lab. We have no where else to go"  
  
br  
  
Fry: "Wait a minute. Wait a minute (thinks with all his might). You know my great great great (etc) nephew?"  
  
br  
  
Leela: "Damnit fry!!!! I'm Leela!"  
  
br  
  
Fry: "If you're Leela prove it. Leela was the only person in the world I knew with two hidden eyes"  
  
br  
  
So, Leela took of her shirt and showed him her blinkers.   
  
br  
  
Fry said " I guess you are Leela" while he was drooling.  
  
br  
  
Leela: "Hey!!! Have a little respect here!"  
  
br  
  
Fry: "But you're boobs are hypnotizing me!" As he leaned forward to grab those "eyes"…  
  
br  
  
Leela: (slaps Fry)  
  
br  
  
Fry: "Huh? Where am I? All I remember was a talking belly button and two BIG beautiful eyes glancing at me"  
  
br  
  
Leela: "Talking belly button?"   
  
br  
  
Belly button : "Yes that is right! I, Belly Batoon, shall one day rule the world. If only you lifted up your cursed blouse once in a while" Said Belly Batoon in a French accent.  
  
br  
  
Fry: "That's okay Leela. I can help you get rid of that monster!" (Punches her stomach)  
  
br  
  
"Oh my gosh Leela! Are you okay?"  
  
br  
  
Leela didn't reply.  
  
br  
  
Fry bent down on his knees and yelled with all his might "WHY!!!!? WHY!!!?"  
  
br  
  
Just then Leela got up and said "Fry. I'm okay"  
  
br  
  
Acting like nothing happened Fry said "Okay lets go," In a cool manner.  
  
br  
  
As they walked down the streets of their old neighborhood , Zoidberg and Bender spotted them.  
  
br  
  
After those 2 years Zoidberg and Bender had gotten really close. They are "gangsters now"  
  
br  
  
Zoidberg: "Hey Bender. You see those two? That's Leela and Fry!"  
  
br  
  
Bender: "Of course I see them I'm not deaf! Stupid dumb ass"  
  
br  
  
Zoidberg: "Actually you were supposed to say I'm not BLIND."  
  
br  
  
Bender : "Look I took English and I ARE good at it."  
  
br  
  
Leela: "Oh my gosh! Dr Zoidberg? Bender? It's so nice to see you guys again."  
  
br  
  
Zoidberg: "FOOL! The names Znoop Crabby-Crab."  
  
br  
  
Bender: "Yeah and the names 75 cent!"  
  
br  
  
Zoidberg and bender TOGETHER: "Ya dig?"  
  
br  
  
Bender: "Now enter 75 cents in my slot and Ima do a little Gangstah rap for you."  
  
br  
  
Leela : (puts in 75 cents)  
  
br  
  
A few moments later, Bender was was rapping to his own version of "The Macarena" but he kept the same old moves.  
  
br  
  
Fry: "Wow Benders pretty good at this gangster stuff."  
  
br  
  
Leela looked at Fry in a weird way.  
  
br  
  
Fry: "What? It's so original. So fresh."  
  
br  
  
Bender was at the end of the song and finished with the Murda Inc sign.  
  
br  
  
Bender: "So you two G's together?"   
  
br  
  
Leela Fry (together): "oh noooo….are you crazy?"  
  
br  
  
A few moments later, Leela and Fry sensed their love for each other and started kissing dramatically.  
  
br  
  
Zoidberg: "Wow! It's so romantic"  
  
br  
  
Bender: "Ahhh Get a room!"  
  
br  
  
Leela: "Baby.Lets forget Farnsworth. Let's elope."  
  
br  
  
Fry: "I love you….but who are we eloping from?"  
  
br  
  
Leela: "I don't know." Just then the sci-fi music appears out of no where.  
  
br  
  
Leela and Fry look around confused. Then they shrugged and started kissing again.  
  
br  
  
They walked into a store and went in the bathroom and did their thing!  
  
br  
  
When they got out hand in hand, they noticed they were in a gay bar and the doors were locked!  
  
br  
  
They were then ripped apart by gay men and gay woman and were forced to soon be…Gay. 


End file.
